Episode 3
"The Potentials of the Weakest" is the third episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on July 23 2015 (JST). Summary Kanata begins the training of E601 but Rico refuses to participate and leaves. After she leaves, he begins the training of the other two. For Lecty's training, he has her dress up as a maid and hand out fliers for a café called 'Garden Terrace' and for Misora's, he tells her to follow and spy on Rico to find if Rico had any weakness. Misora tries to follow Rico discreetly but is soon found out by her. To continue her training, she asks Rico if she could go shopping with her but is unable to find any weakness, except for her love of cute things. Lecty, although she was initially nervous, is eventually able to hand out the fliers. But Kanata, who had come to the café for a coffee, tells her that for her next training she will be working as a waitress for the café, which makes Lecty very nervous. Meanwhile, on her way from the school cafeteria, Yuri collides with Real Nua, a researcher from the Alchemists department, and spills her drink on him. It is love at first sight for Real. Yuri apologizes and starts wiping down his trousers with her handkerchief but Chloe calls her and she leaves in a hurry leaving her handkerchief with Real. Back at the café, Lecty is unable to attend the customers because of her nervousness and social anxiousness and runs away. Misora finds her and decides to help her but since Kanata had bought only 2 dresses, Misora ends up dressing as a bunny girl. A still nervous Lecty is called by Lloyd, who had seen her run away from people. He asks her if it was difficult for her to speak with people. He says that her difficulty, in a sense, is her weakness. He tells her to trust her instructor and gain inspiration from Misora. Seeing Misora working hard, Lecty gains confidence and turns to thank Lloyd but finds that he had already left. Following Misora's example she was able to attend and serve the customers. Freon, on seeing the two E601 members working gets curious as to what the 'traitor' was planning. Later, Misora complains to Kanata about their training but Lecty asks if he knew about her social anxiety and nervousness. He replies that with her being a Eisenach and her powerful skills it should have been a pretty good fight when they fought previously during their trial run, but she wasn’t able to show her true skills because of her anxiousness. Lecty says that she hates herself for being anxious and nervous while facing people but Kanata tells her not to worry about it and says that nobody in the world is completely satisfied with themselves and since she now knows her problem she can also find its solution. Kanata then asks Misora if she had succeeded in her training but she admits she failed. He then buys ice-cream for both of them as reward. Misora then asks why is he rewarding her when she not only failed her training but also failed as a team leader in not knowing about Lecty's problem. Kanata replies that she learned that she had much to learn which was progress. He then tells Lecty to continue her training and tells Misora that she didn’t need to follow Rico anymore since her exercise was to clarify her weakness. Overcoming it would be another training entirely. Later at night, Chloe sneaks into Kanata's room, Kanata says she can't because it was the men's dorm. She says it's fine and just like old times. She sees him looking at Misora's data at the computer and asks what has he planned for her. The next day, Kanata tells Misora to switch from Vanguard Magic Cannon Sword to Middle Guard Magic Canon because of her zero talent in sword fighting but high magical reserves and stamina. She gets upset and refuses and says that she won’t accept this even if it could make her stronger. She says she was a fool to think that he would be a decent instructor and leaves the room. Stats Original airdate: July 23, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (5) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters) Trivia *This episode starts and ends up with a main character refusing to do what their instructor had asked them and leaving the room. Category:Series